I'll be there
by Jedi Knight247
Summary: AU. Response to a challenge from SoaringEagle. Padme doesn't die at the end of ROTS instead, Obi Wan must help her deal with Anakin's fall to the dark side and the separation from the twins. R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Well, here I am with another fic; I know that this chapter isn't the longest, but hopefully the next ones will be. After you read, feel free to tell me what you think! ; )_

**Jedi Knight247**

**Chapter One**

_As Obi-Wan watched a barely conscious Padme hold her two children. He knew that it wasn't his place to be there, but at the same time he knew that she needed someone there._

_"Anakin should be here instead of me," he found himself saying out loud._

_But he knew that he had to face the grim reality. Anakin had turned, and Obi-Wan had failed to save him; as far as he knew, Anakin would not be coming back._

_He listened as she named the twins before they were taken away; their names were Luke and Leia._

_àß_

The birth of Anakin and Padme's children had taken place two days ago as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the medical bay to see the wife that Anakin had left behind.

When he finally entered Padme's room, she appeared to be sleeping. To Obi-Wan she looked so peaceful, but he feared how she would be when she awakened, for he had not seen her since the birth of the twins.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to blame her if she reacted in an unbecoming way, after all her life seemed to be suddenly falling apart. Her love, Anakin turned to the dark side, and her two children who were just born had to be separated from her for their safety.

Even though he was still against Padme and Anakin's marriage, Obi-Wan still had compassion on the former senator.

He sat down on a stool at the side of her bed and stroked the stray curls out of her face.

"No one should have to go through this Padme, I'm so so sorry," he mumbled, not expecting her to hear him; but much to his surprise, she opened her eyes and stared at him without blinking.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Obi-Wan," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan was at loss for words for a moment. "I--I didn't mean to wake you, Padme; I can leave," he said standing up.

"No, please; I'd rather not be alone," she said weakly.

Obi-Wan somewhat reluctantly sat down again. "How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," she answered darkly.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence, until Padme broke it as her eyes began to water.

"Did you see them?" she asked through her tears. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Obi-Wan knew that 'they' meant the twins. He had never been in a situation like that before, and didn't know how to comfort her.

"Yes Padme, they are very beautiful," was all that he could say.

"W...when did they leave Coruscant?" she asked.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if she was ready to know all of the minor details since it had happened only recently. But nonetheless, he opened his mouth and told her.

"Two days ago," he said quietly.

Padme opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and nodded. Obi-Wan could see the pain that she felt, just by looking into her eyes.

"Padme," he began, hoping to find some way to help her through her most desperate hour. "I know that this is a very hard time for you, but you will not be alone. I--I'll make sure of that; I will always be here whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

Padme stared dumbfounded at the Jedi Master; she had not expected him to show such emotion.

"Thank you," was all that she could manage.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Obi-Wan said softly. "I'll leave you so that you can get some rest."

Padmé put up no argument as she watched the Jedi Master leave her quarters; so many emotions were swirling inside of her at that moment, that she found it hard to even close her eyes; but eventually tiredness took over, and she drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Mace tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for Obi-Wan. He had contacted the man on his com-link, telling him that he needed to see him immediately, but even though Obi-Wan wasn't taking long to get there, it still seemed like forever to Mace.**

**He was in a hidden room in the Jedi Temple—one that only the Jedi Masters knew of. And now that tragedy had struck in the form of order 66, Mace thought that it was the safest place for them to meet in Coruscant.**

**He looked up when he heard the door slide open and was relieved to see Obi-Wan enter.**

"**You sounded very desperate on the com-link Master Windu," Obi-Wan observed, wondering if things had gotten any worse.**

"**Please…have a seat," Mace said. He knew that the current topic concerned neither him nor Obi-Wan, but it had to be discussed.**

**Obi-Wan quickly closed the door and sat across from Mace. **

**The room was small and squarely shaped, and their only light in the small room came from a dim light. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine the entire Jedi Council trying to squeeze inside. Yet Obi-Wan was a little surprised that it was just he and Mace.**

"**Where are the others?" he asked quickly.**

**Mace looked grim. "Most of them were able to survive the ambush. But it's too risky for them to come to the Temple right now—if ever."**

**Obi-Wan frowned though he knew that Mace spoke the truth. "Then why did you call me here?" he asked suddenly, wondering if they would have a harder time getting out of the Temple.**

"**Because I must talk with you about Padmé Amidala; we know that she isn't safe here. Anakin—Darth Vader can return here and find her easily."**

**Obi-Wan nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."**

"**I suggest that you take her somewhere where he won't look," Mace began.**

**Obi-Wan was beginning to get an idea. "Somewhere crowed and overpopulated."**

**Mace arched an eyebrow. Obi-Wan already had a location in mind.**

**Obi-Wan wasn't one who preferred overpopulated places, he preferred quiet and tranquil places. It was Anakin who preferred that sort of thing; but he would bear with it for the sake of Padmé's safety. "Nar Shaddaa," he said. He knew that Mace would like the idea, because it would be hard for even a Sith lord to track someone down on that moon.**

**Mace nodded. "It would prove difficult for Vader to find out she was on Nar Shaddaa, and it would prove even harder for him to find her exact location. I think that that can guarantee her safety—even if it's only temporary."**

"**And I'll go with her also to ensure her safety."**

"**Very well; it's decided, now the only person who needs to be informed is Padmé."**

"**I'm sure that she won't put up any resistance to the arrangement. She'll know that it's for the best."**

"**Let's hope so," Mace said.**

"**And where will you be Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked, for he was worried about Mace's safety.**

"**I'll keep in contact," was Mace's reply. "I suggest that you and Padmé get out of here as soon as you can. There's no telling when he'll be back."**

"**You're right, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, rising from his chair. "I hope to see you as soon as possible. Until then, please be careful."**

**Mace chuckled despite their dire situation. "I should be telling you that, Master Kenobi."**

**àß**

**A little while later, Obi-Wan sat in Padmé's quarters. He had come to tell her of their emergency departure, but now he wasn't so sure if she would take to the arrangement.**

"**What is it, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked. She knew there was something that he wanted to tell her, but she didn't have the slightest idea of what it might be.**

**Obi-Wan decided to just say it; even if she didn't like the idea, she would have no choice.**

"**We have to get out of here today, Padmé," Obi-Wan began. "It isn't safe. Master Mace Windu and I have decided that it would be safer if you went somewhere that was crowed and well…overpopulated so that it would be harder for…" he cleared his throat, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for Padmé. "…Anakin to find you."**

**Padmé looked down. Deep in her heart, she knew that it was the right thing to do; but yet she loved him and knew that if she was given the chance, she might be able to get through to him and make him see the light again.**

**But she also knew that the safest thing to do at the moment would be to go to this overpopulated place. It didn't mean that she would have to give up on Anakin.**

"**Where are we going?" she finally asked.**

"**Nar Shaddaa," was Obi-Wan's reply; but when he saw the look of shock on Padmé's face, he was quick to speak again. "It's only temporary. And I'll be going with you of course."**

"**Have you ever been there?" Padmé asked. She wasn't even fully concentrating on the conversation, her mind was still set on Anakin and the twins…she wouldn't be able to live without them.**

"**Yes, I went there a few times with my late master Qui-Gon; I will not deny that it is a haven for criminal activity, but I assure you that I will protect you and no one will harm you."**

"**Thank you," Padmé began, "for doing this for me. I know that you're also in danger, and it's dangerous for you to be here in Coruscant right now; so thank you." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take long for Padmé and Obi-Wan to get ready. Mace had arranged for a transport to take them to Nar Shaddaa…to make it look less suspicious.

When they boarded the transport, they realized that aside from the pilot, they were alone.

Padmé was still physically and emotionally drained. All she could think of was Anakin and the twins…now someone else was being Luke and Leia's mother and father, when Padmé and Anakin should have been together, enjoying the little bundles of joy.

"_No," _she thought. _"He's too busy being a Sith lord to even care about me or the twins; but if only I could see him again…if only I could have a chance to turn him back to the light…"_

"Padmé; are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked; his question was of pure concern. Padmé had been just standing there without blinking. "You should sit down," he advised.

The former senator snapped out of her thoughts and wishes. "Oh, of course," she replied quietly. She took her seat next to the Jedi master.

To Obi-Wan, Padmé still looked grief stricken, he was amazed that she still had the will to live on; but he knew that her heart would be scarred forever.

"_And this could have been prevented; if only Anakin would have stayed true to The Code…none of this would have happened." _The thought of Anakin's mistake made Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. He knew that Padmé was a good and strong woman, but that didn't change his opinion of what she and Anakin had done. He had promised Qui-Gon that he would train Anakin according to the ways of the Jedi, instead he had spawned a Sith.

It only took one look at Obi-Wan for Padmé to know what he was thinking.

"I know how you feel about the relationship between Anakin and me," she began, "but we never planned it, I—we never planned on loving each other."

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned away from the galactic view. "I never said anything about you and Anakin planning these feelings. I just wish that you hadn't pursued them. And if he would have stuck to the Code, none of this would have happened."

Padmé was amazed and angered at how Obi-Wan could be stoic about the whole thing. "It's not that easy to push aside feelings when you love someone," she snapped. "Haven't you ever loved someone? If you have then you should understand how Anakin and I…felt. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't," she leaned back in her seat, suddenly wishing that she wasn't sitting so close to Obi-Wan now.

"I have loved someone," Obi-Wan answered; Padmé's remarks hurt him more than he had expected. "But we agreed to out those feelings aside and we stuck to the Code."

"You have?" Padmé asked, "Who is she?"

"_Was_," Obi-Wan corrected. "At least to my knowledge, Siri is dead."

Padmé was speechless for a moment. "I'm…I'm so sorry," she finally said.

Obi-Wan looked down. "I just hope that she was at peace if she died. I haven't heard any word of her for three years; but despite the fact that she may be dead, I don't regret the decision that we made. It would have only complicated things."

"Don't you think that a Jedi should at least be able to choose whether he or she wants to have a loving relationship with someone or not?"

Obi-Wan looked at her firmly. "I do not question the Code; no Jedi should. It was set down by those who knew that falling in love with someone could only deter you from the path of the light side…for instance, look at Anakin."

Padmé looked down, she could comprehend what Obi-Wan was saying, but she still didn't agree with some of the things that The Jedi Order excluded.

"I'm going to see if I can get a few hours of rest," she said, standing up abruptly.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Padmé had already walked off to the small sleeping quarters; she wasn't really tired; she just wanted to escape the conversation…it tore at her heart.

Obi-Wan turned to look out of the window, though what he saw held little interest to him.

"_That went well," _he thought to himself.

àß

Some hours later, a certain Jedi Master and former Senator walked off the boarding ramp and took in the view of Nar Shaddaa.

"Stay close to me," Obi-Wan cautioned. "This isn't the safest place in the galaxy."

Padmé nodded. "Shouldn't I have a weapon to protect myself, just in case anything unsuspected happens?"

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to this. On Mustafar, he had taken Anakin's light saber before leaving. It was mostly for sentimental reasons, for that was the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, who to Obi-Wan's knowledge at the time, obeyed the Jedi Code. Aside from his own lightsaber, it was the only weapon that he had.

"Well?" Padmé asked, staring at him intently.

"We'll have to purchase something; I don't have any weapons that you can wield."

Padmé grew curious. "Weapons that I can't wield?" she asked; Padmé knew that even though they had an average supply of credits, it wasn't enough to purchase a blaster pistol; they were too expensive in Nar Shaddaa. A futile attempt made by someone, to cut down on the crime and lawlessness.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered coolly. "I think we have enough credits to purchase a pistol."

"And where are we going to stay, then?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I have a lightsaber—you can't wield a lightsaber; so whether we can afford it or not, you must have some means of protection."

Just then, Padmé said the unthinkable. "Let me at least try; if not, then you get your wish. We can buy any pistol you want and we can stay in the most dilapidated place."

Obi-Wan wasn't in the mood for arguing. "Alright," he said, giving in.

Padmé reached out her hand, waiting for him to put the lightsaber in it. Obi-Wan did; but he didn't mention that it belonged to Anakin Skywalker.

_Six weeks later…_

Things had gone smoother than Obi-Wan or Padmé had expected. Yes, crime was all around them, but no one seemed to bother with them; they were too caught up in their crime wars.

As for Padmé ad the lightsaber, she was beginning to learn, despite a shaky start, and Obi-Wan began to wonder if it was remotely possible that Padmé was even the tiniest bit Force Sensitive, for she wielded the lightsaber like a Padawan, and that was saying something, considering that she had never even held a lightsaber until that day, six weeks ago.

But things were about to change—it happened when Mace Windu decided that it was time he sent Obi-Wan a hologram message…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Okay...I didn't even realize that this was going to be the last chapter until I finished the other one, so I apologize for the short notice, and I hope that the ending doesn't seem rushed. I also want to add two things: first, thanks to all who reviewed, and secondly, I do not intend to write a sequel. I hope that you all enjoy this. ; )_

But Obi-Wan decided to check his hologram before he went to bed, just in case a Jedi might have sent him a message, would obviously be of great importance.

He switched it on and Mace's message instantly flickered to life.

"Greetings, Obi-Wan; while you have been on Nar Shaddaa, the remnants of the Jedi, including myself, have journeyed to Talravin, home of the famed Jedi Bastila Shan. We have gathered here to regroup and strengthen our forces, so that when the time comes we will be able to overthrow Palpatine and restore order to the galaxy; though I doubt things will return back to the way they were. I have contacted you, for the time has come for you to join us; many Padawans here have lost their Masters, and we need Jedi like you to guide them in the ways of the Force. When you receive this message, I urge you to join us as soon as possible. We are waiting."

The image flickered away, leaving Obi-Wan staring at a less than spectacular wall.

He knew what he had to do; delaying wasn't an option. He would have to set out for Talravin that night; he knew that Padmé would be saddened by his departure, but the Jedi came first, as he had already told her. He silently recalled the incident. They were sitting across from each other in a diner, when she had asked him what he would do if he was summoned by the Jedi.

"_If they call, then I will go."_

He had answered that question easily, now he wondered if Padmé would be alright. _"Of course she will! You have taught her how to use a lightsaber; she is even becoming attuned to the force. She will be able to protect herself,"_ he thought.

He decided to not think about saying goodbye to Padmé until the very moment came. He began to pack his belongings; he would have to get off of the moon as soon as possible.

After he had finished packing, he headed over to Padmé's quarters. Saying goodbye wouldn't be easy.

He knocked on her door and only had to wait for a few minutes before it slid open and Padmé was standing there. She wasn't dressed for bedtime as Obi-Wan had thought. In fact, she hadn't changed her outfit at all.

"What can I do for you, Obi-Wan?" she asked casually, stepping aside so that he could enter.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I don't mean to come in…I don't even mean to stay long."

Padmé frowned when her eyes fell on the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Are you leaving?" she asked, her voice came out a little shaky.

"Yes," Obi-Wan conceded. "The Jedi have called me; I'm to go to Talravin to help them continue the training of the young Padawans who have lost their Masters."

Padmé bit her lip. "And I'm not to go with you," she finished.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment; even though Mace hadn't even mentioned Padmé in the hologram, he was certain that the Jedi Master hadn't intended for her to accompany him.

"I have taught you enough to make you capable of defending yourself. I will return, if it is the path that the Force has set out for me. Until then, I'm afraid that this is goodbye."

Padmé was too stunned and upset to say anything. She just nodded, mumbled a few words and slid the door shut again.

As Obi-Wan walked off, he already regretted not allowing her to join him; he kept trying to convince himself that it was for the best, even though he still felt convicted.

It didn't take him long to approach the ship hangar. In the short time that he and Padmé had been on Nar Shaddaa, they were able to purchase a small ship for a reasonable price. Obi-Wan was glad that they decided to do this.

Just as he was about to open the hangar door, which led to their ship which they named the _Blue Star_, he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Padmé running towards him.

She had only packed a few belongings, but she made sure that she brought the lightsaber with her.

"Padmé, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked; he was relieved to know that she was joining him after all.

"You would be making a mistake if you didn't allow me to come with you; I could let you make that mistake…Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled; he was very happy that she had disobeyed him.

"Alright, we don't have any time to waste; let's set out for Talravin."

Padmé smiled and followed him into the ship. "Talravin it is."

To Obi-Wan it was bittersweet. He had lost Anakin to the dark side, but yet he had found another potential Jedi—Anakin's wife. As they sped out towards Talravin, Obi-Wan wondered what the future had in store for them.

**THE END **


End file.
